Chaos At Hogwarts
by Asian Tinkerbell
Summary: .:On HOLD:. Naruto and Sasuke are on a mission at Hogwarts. What happens when the famous trio meets them? Yaoi! Sakura and Ron bashing. NaruSasu DracoHarry


**AT:** Well, I was looking at a crossover between Harry Potter and Naruto and was thinking 'Gee, I was going to write one of my own, but I never did.' And here I am. I should concentrate on my other story…but I don't like it. It sucks!!! I need some inspiration...or encouragement.

**Sasuke:** Hn.

**AT:** Is that all you ever say? Does that mean that I suck?

**Naruto:** That's not how quiet he usually is. Let me tell you. He's quite loud in –mouth gets covered-

**Sasuke:** -blushes really hard-

**AT:** Really now. -smirks in Sasuke's direction-

**Sasuke:** CHIDORI!

**AT:** Oh crap!! NARUTO!! SAY THE DISCLAIMER!!!!

**Naruto:** Uhhh…seeing how my love is hurting AT right now, I gotta go stop them. Look below and there is the disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Sasuke own Naruto, Harry owns Draco. Samurai Warriors own the names of Naruto and Sasuke's pets mentioned in this story.**

"talking"

'thinking'

_Telepathy conversation between -Sasuke- and /Naruto/_

/Mitsuhide talking/

-Ranmaru talking-

_**Japanese**_

**WARNING MAY HAVE SOME SAKURA-BASHING AND EVEN RON-BASHING!!! YAOINESS!!!**

**Pairings is Naru/Sasu and Draco/Harry.

* * *

**

_**Chapter One: The Questionable

* * *

**_

"This is the most disgusting place that I have ever been to." A blond-haired male with the height of around six feet said to his companion.

"Hn." His companion replied.

The blond male had natural tanned skin that looked like it took forever to accomplish. He had eyeliner on and it didn't make him ugly. In fact, it enhanced his ocean colored eyes. He had a choker on with a couple of sex bracelets on each arm. His hair was now tamed. It was somewhat shoulder length, but seeing how he now had his hair emo styled…it was hard to tell.

He wore Tripp pants with chains around it and blue lines outlining the sides of the pants that contain the legs. It was hanging on his hips with a firm grip. He had on a shirt that was black with a peace and a heart on it that stood for 'Peace and Love' along with combat boots that barely made noises when he moved.

The blond's companion was a raven-haired male that was an inch taller than the blond. His hair was the same style that it was in before, meaning that it looked like a chicken's ass. The only difference was that it looked even silkier than before, if that was possible. He also wore eyeliner around his black opal colored eyes. His skin was as pale as a tanned vampire with a delicate touch to it.

He wore Tripp pants with chains too but inside of the blue outlining, it had red lines. He had the same choker, bracelets and combat boots on. The black shirt that he wore had the band 'Avenged Sevenfold' on it.

The blond is Naruto Kazama Uzumaki and the raven is Sasuke Uchiha. They seem to be lovers with the intimate way that they were holding each other. Naruto's right arm was around Sasuke's shoulders and Sasuke's left arm was around Naruto's waist with his thumb hanging on a belt loop of the pants.

Trailing behind them was a three-tailed arctic fox and a red bellied black snake beside to it. The fox was named Mitsuhide while the snake was called Ranmaru. They were tugging along a small black bag with a skull on it.

People nearby the two couple, the human pair and animal pair, steered clear of them. It wasn't everyday that a white fox and a black snake appeared as pets to two gorgeous men. They just had a dark aura around them that seem to draw people to them, but somehow, these people resisted them. It could be the fact that they had killer animals around them.

The air around them held the foulest smell, but being ninjas has its advantages. One of them was being able to stand funky smells and gory images.

They went between platform 9 and 10. They saw a tall column and looked at it disappointed.

"This had got to be the crappiest genjutsu ever!" Naruto exclaimed while staring at the column as if it was molded chicken ramen.

"Hn." Sasuke just put his head on Naruto's shoulder and took a big sniff of Naruto.

Naruto and Sasuke could see people running around in the column and a bright red train was there waiting for its passengers.

They walked through the illusion and into the train that awaited them. Their pets had gone ahead and were already in an empty compartment. They had an entire seat to themselves with the bag in the corner and the ninjas had another seat. Sasuke laid his head on top of Naruto's lap.

"Why did you come anyway? You're the Rokudaime, yet you stubbornly refused to stay behind to do all of your paperwork!" Sasuke asked Naruto while looking at his eyes.

"Koi… a Hokage deserves a break now and then. After someone becomes stressed out with work, a person would usually go crazy and end up in an asylum. I though, would end up going sex-crazed, you know." Naruto smiled down at Sasuke in a know-it-all tone.

"Hn… Why did you have to come? Besides, you can't dodge this anyway so just answer the question." Sasuke held his usual smirk and stared at Naruto in the eyes.

"Fine…you know that this mission is for a year, I don't want to be away from you that long since we just mated and all." Sasuke could see the love spilling from Naruto's deep blue eyes. "I don't want to lose you when I just confessed my love to you."

"You know you won't ever lose me. Orochimaru's gone and in hell probably frenching Kabuto and Itachi's with a family. My revenge had disappeared when I learned that Orochimaru was the one that killed my clan and I got my revenge by delivering the final bow. "

Naruto raised a perfect eyebrow when he heard what was coming out of Sasuke's mouth.

"…Even though you harmed him and gave me the advantage to maim him…"

"That was only because he was harassing you and you are mine, no one else's."

"Hn."

All of a sudden, their conversation was interrupted by the train's slide door being opened and there stood a group of kids that was approximately the same age as them. Sasuke and Naruto themselves were only fifteen.

The tallest boy had hair that could even give Gaara's red shade of hair for a running. He had freckles all over his face and the robes that he wore were what seemed to be hand-me-downs. The robes seemed to be girly on him, but he had no looks that could give a clue as to if he was a girl. All in all, that meant that he wouldn't be considered cute, but he didn't have a face that only a mother would love.

The second person was a girl that had loose curly brown hair. She was prettier than Sakura, but anyone is prettier than Sakura. She had suitable curves for a teenager…meaning that she was voluptuous. Naruto could guess that she probably already have a boyfriend, not that he cared because he had Sasuke and Sasuke beats everybody in any category in beauty. Her robes didn't look new either, but they certainly didn't look like hand-me-downs.

The last person was a dark brown haired male. His hair wasn't tamed, quite the opposite really. He seemed to have a scar on his forehead, but it was covered. Though to the ninjas' eyes, it was as clear as a zit on the red head's face. He had glasses and his robes seemed new enough. His face was structured like a girl, so one can safely assume that he was the submissive in any relationship. Even though he might be independent, he was still the uke.

The brown haired boy started to speak to the ninjas. "Err, sorry mate. My friends and I thought that this compartment was empty. Uhhh…we'll leave is you want us to."

Sasuke just chuckled, startling the three kids and scaring them at the same time. Naruto just shook his head and replied for Sasuke instead. "It's no bother at all. There's plenty of space here."

"Thanks. My name is Harry Potter. The red head is Ron Weasley and the girl is Hermione Granger. We couldn't find any other compartment that was either empty or had our friends in them."

The red head, Ron as the Harry kid introduced to them as, just stared wide eyed at our pets and looked scared shitless. "Um, are those animals dangerous?"

Sasuke stared at Naruto and busted out in laughter that seem to scare Ron even more. "No, they're dangerous all right. But only if we don't like the person and give them permission to kill them."

The girl finally started to talk when she saw them with her own eyes. She thought that they were the creatures of God and was from heaven. It was too bad though, she had a boyfriend of her own. "What are your names, if I may ask?"

"Hn."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and this is Sasuke Uchiha."

Hermione looked confused and came up with a conclusion. They seemed foreign to her so she just thought that they were from Japan. "Are you Japanese then?"

Sasuke sat up and looked at her carefully. "What a clever girl we have here." Hermione blushed but she looked determined to have her question answered. "Yes, we are Japan."

Ron looked at what they were wearing and thought that they didn't know the rules. "Hogwarts is almost here, I suggest you guys change into your robes."

Naruto looked taken back by the question by he answered them anyway. "We don't have to. Oh, look here. Hogwarts is right there. We will meet again." With that said his lover and him leaped out the window and used chakra to walk on the water. Their pets could be seen jumping out after them and carrying a black bag. Nobody heard from them again.

Ron, Harry and Hermione looked scared and put their heads out the window to try to catch onto the boys' hands, but they were walking…no…running on the water.

"Bloody hell. That was some action and school hasn't even started yet."

"You got that right, Ron." Hermione just stared out the window trying to put everything together.

* * *

**SIX MONTHS LATER

* * *

**

"Bloody hell, Potter!"

"Ugnnn…"

"Harder, Potter! Harder!"

"I'm going as hard as I can damn it! Be patient!"

Blaise and Hermione looked at one another in disbelief. Hermione and Blaise have been dating since the beginning of their seventh year when they crashed into one another and their lips were the thing that broke their fall.

They had went to their best friends and gotten the 'go ahead' to date the other. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were well known to hate each other, but they would never let the enemy get their best friends. Something was going on and they vowed to find out.

"I knew this would happen. You need to pay up Blasey!" Hermione gave her boyfriend a smirk.

"Are you sure you shouldn't be in Slytherin…because you've been acting so Slytherin since we met!" Blaise gave his girlfriend a loving smile that made Hermione's legs melt.

"This isn't the issue at hand here. The issue is that Harry and Draco have a thing going on."

"So?"

"SO! Is that all you have to say? That is Snape's office. What if he comes in and hexes them or…?"

"Well then, they're both wankers for doing that in Snape's office."

"…"

"…"

"…"

Hermione gave Blaise a glare that would make even Voldemort scream like a girl and run away.

"What did I say?"

"I can't believe you said that. They're our friends."

"Then let's go in the room and warn them of where they are."

"But-"

It was too late. Blaise swung the door open with a loud bang.

"YOU OF ALL PEOPLE HAVE MORE SENSE THEN TO BE SCREWING THE OTHER IN THIS CLASSROOM, DRACO!"

Blaise stopped screaming to see Harry and Draco each holding a pair of Muggle toothbrushes on top of a soot covered cauldron. Harry and Draco only blinked up at him and gave him confused stares.

"Uhhh…never mind…continue on." Blaise was so embarrassed that he ran to the Slytherin's Common Room and dragged his girlfriend along with him.

"Well that was weird, eh Drake?" Harry turned to look at Draco, but all he saw was Draco's blue eyes with love staring right back at him.

"Wha-" Harry was interrupted by Draco's lips smashing against his.

"We can't do this now. The old man said that he was going to have some kind of important meeting with the Heads of our Houses."

Draco didn't seem to care about that fact one bit. He just continued on kissing Harry and lowered his aim to Harry's neck placing very visible love bites.

"Draco! S-stop right n-now or no more shagging for you!"

Draco stopped immediately and stared wide eyed at Harry with his mouth gaping like a fish. Never in his dating years has anyone told him that they would stop the shagging and even if they did, he could care less. But those whores were different than his Harry. All they wanted was the fame that came with dating him and his money.

It was different with Harry. He was as rich as Draco, maybe even richer since Sirius Black passed away and left behind numerous things to Harry. All he had ever asked for was his heart and he gave it to him.

It was hard at first, seeing how he and Harry was enemies, but when Harry went in front of him and took a killing curse that was meant for him, his view of Potter changed and he slowly fell in love with the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry James Potter. Harry. James. Potter. The name just gave him shivers and he never wanted that to go away.

"Alright, you didn't have to be so harsh about it." Draco let go of Harry and walked out of the room. "I'll see you later my basilisk." He gave Harry a chaste kiss on the cheek before going back to the Slytherin Common Room.

Harry stared at Draco's retreating form with a smile on his face before it went out of his view and he left for the Gryffindor Common Room. On his way back, he wondered about what Professor McGonagall had to tell them and those two mysterious boys that jumped out the window.

* * *

The button at the bottom is for clicking. Click to review if you ever want to hear from Naruto or Sasuke ever again. 


End file.
